Kyrtos
Kyrtos is a Breton briarheart of the Winterborn Clan found within Honor's Rest. Interactions Those Truly Favored Dialogue ;Those Truly Favored You're Winterborn? Explain yourself. "I ... need your help. My tribe seeks the Vengeful Eye, a token of Malacath's favor. When we find it, we will march to the nearest stronghold and raze it to the ground. Then the next, and the next." :Why are you telling me this? "I want you to find the Vengeful Eye and take it from this place. If it's never found, there is no Vengeful March. My tribe returns to the Reach, the strongholds remain standing ... we both win." ::I don't understand. Why would you betray your own tribe? "My tribe reveres Malacath, but we are nothing to him. This fighting with Wrothgar's Orcs serves to amuse a Daedric Prince―nothing more." :::Wait. If you feel so strongly, can't you search for it yourself? "The hagravens would know the moment I held it in my hands. Better if I never even saw the thing." ::::All right. Where should I look? "Somewhere in these catacombs, likely among the grave goods. We've searched one wing thoroughly, without success―I expect it will be found in the other. Find me once you have the Vengeful Eye. And you'd best not touch it to your bare flesh. No reason." Upon bringing the Vengeful Eye: "Did you find the Vengeful Eye? Do you have it with you?" :Yes, I have it. "Good. Don't show it to me! The hagravens ... know things about those who serve them. I'm not ... you know, I never expected to actually find it. I don't know what should happen next." ::What did your tribe plan to do with it? "A Vengeful March across Wrothgar, from here to the statue of Malacath. According to the hagravens, its bearer will carry Malacath's blessing. With a champion of the Winterborn crowned by Malacath, we could then march on Orsinium." ::Would the Orcs of Wrothgar want it? "The Orcs of this land want anything related to Malacath, so maybe they'd pay for it. I don't know, I've never been to Orsinium. I hear it's big. Although, giving it to them will make Orsinium a target for my tribe." ::Can it be destroyed? "Long ago, two Orc brothers tried. They planned to melt it down in the forge near Malacath's great statue. But one heard whispers, slew his kin, and took the Vengeful Eye for himself. Not the best idea. My ancestor killed him and took it off his corpse." :::Who was your ancestor? "Mercedene, Beast of the Reach; daughter of Evandone Tusk Collector; made General in the Siege of Old Orsinium for her abject ferocity. We're a pale shadow of what she was. Thankfully." ::::I'll think about it. "Don't think too long. Destroy the Vengeful Eye at Malacath's statue, or dedicate yoruself to vengeance in its shadow. Sell it in Orsinium, for all I care. But do it before the hagravens read the entrails, or the Winterborn will come for you. Now to make a show of helping for the search. Hopefully they'll soon be gone, as should you be!" Trivia *When asked, he can say that the pain from the replaced heart is unbearable and that he has to jump into in ice cold water and wait for the beetles to boil out of his chest. Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Bretons Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Reachmen Category:Orsinium: Winterborn Clan Members Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters